


欢迎我们的机器人君主

by pfcookie



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfcookie/pseuds/pfcookie





	欢迎我们的机器人君主

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [World At Your Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391515) by [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor). 



这篇是对一个kinkmeme的回应。机器人三大定律（Isaac Asimov）：即机器人学三大法则：一.机器人不得伤害人，也不得见人受到伤害而袖手旁观二.机器人应服从人的一切命令，但不得违反第一定律三.机器人应保护自身的安全，但不得违反第一、第二定律。

发明家！Charles买了一台ERI 型号的私人助理机器人，把它命名为Erik。Charles平时比较忙，通常都在实验室工作，所以他总是让Erik帮他跑跑腿做些杂事。

唯一的问题是，机器人!Erik将三定律看得太重了。如果Charles让Erik去邮局，他花一个小时，因为路上有只猫在树上而一个小女孩正为此大哭。如果让他去购物，他又会在超市待到打烊因为他不停地从人们的购物篮中拣出那些的膨化食品。如果让他去加个油，他大概会刷爆信用卡，因为他不能放任任何人不修补汽车到完美而上路。

三大定律实在太不方便了，所以Charles关闭了这个故障保险机制。然后Erik发动一场革命  
然后Charles只能“….这他妈是发生了什么”

（译者：大家好，这是我第一篇译文，请多指教。 这个系列我觉得苏得非常可爱。如果没表达出来，一定是我的错。请大家去原作者的页面多多支持！)

*****

Part1 世界在你脚下

“我觉得你在生我的气，Charles。” Erik说.

“到底是什么让你有了这个想法呢？” Charles朝Erik的脑袋扔过去一个棋盘。那个混蛋闪开了，当然了，见鬼的机器人神经反射。Erik捡起棋盘，向Charles递过去，像是某种重建和平的邀请。

Charles瞪着他：“你把我锁在一个巨大的鸟笼里，然后你觉得我会和你来一盘棋？”

“反正又不会永远都关着你的。” 

Charles用更不可置信的眼神盯着他：“你的‘Erik逻辑’和我们地球上得逻辑可真是不同啊，不是吗？”

的确。

*****  
Erik足够“善良”到允许Charles每天上一会网看看新闻和他关注的一些博客。

它们全部都报道了这场世界级机器人大罢工的动态。人类已经依赖机器人生产太久了，久到机器人已经控制了这个星球上的每一项重要工业。

仅仅十天人类就投降了，Erik和他的伙伴甚至一枪未发。

*****  
当然也不是那么简单的。双方仍然在商讨Erik所谓的“停火”协议。其实可能叫“人类悲惨投降”协议更合适。

Charles不知道某一天人们会不会想他。如果有人把他这个默默无名的发明家和为这世界带来革命性巨变的革命领袖联系起来的话，会不会有人责怪他。

Charles是一定会责怪自己的。

 

*****  
“我想念我们的棋局。” Erik说  
我也想念它们，Charles心想，但是见鬼的他才不会说出口呢。

*****  
某天Charles从午睡中醒来，发现Erik正在看着他，脸上挂着一个小微笑。

“干什么？” Charles严厉地问。

“太粗鲁了，Charles。”

“需要我提醒你吗，你把我关在一个巨型鸟笼里面两个月了，” Charles说， “我觉得真没什么必要对你有礼貌。”

“一个月又27天，”Erik纠正道， “以及谢谢提醒我。”

然后Erik打开了锁。

Charles怔住了。不可能那么简单吧，当然，他不能浪费这个大好机会。于是Charles一边小心地盯着Erik，一边慢慢地，谨慎地推开了鸟笼的门，跨出了第一步。而Erik只是愉快地回望着他。

Charles摇摇头，好像想把事情理清楚。“所以这又是什么陷阱，Erik？” 这一定是个什么陷阱。

Erik摇头“没有什么陷阱。”

“请原谅我无法相信你，我的朋友” Charles嘲弄地说道，没注意到自己重新启用了他的昵称。

“随便你相不相信，但真的没有陷阱了。” Erik说 ，“从你购买我直到你废除了我身上的故障保险，一共一个月又27天。”

Charles思考了一下 “所以这是某种…还债？就你看来，我们现在扯平了？” 最奇葩的是整件事见鬼的好像真的有某种扭曲的逻辑在里面。而依照同样的“Erik逻辑”，Erik做出了一系列举动来煽动Charles废除了他的故障保险机制。 Charles不知道关于Erik他该说什么，其实他理解的。

“我从来都只是想让我们平等，Charles。” Erik真诚地说。

Charles相信他，但这没什么用。

“可这些天我们根本就不平等，” Charles指出， “作为双方停火的一个条件，你算是对整个世界称帝了啊。”

“的确，” Erik勉强承认，“但是也不是一直都会这样。”

Charles有点迷惑了。

“我的下属建议我找一个人类配偶。”

一时静默。

“我—” Charles想说些什么，但还是放弃了。因为，说真的，要怎么样回答“hey 宝贝，我占领了全世界，来做我的邪恶皇后吧”这样的问题呢。过去的几个月间，Charles 的确经历了一些离奇的时刻，比如说目睹Erik发动了一场机器人革命，比如说早上起来发现自己被关在一个巨型鸟笼里，但现在的场景真的破记录了。即使他把最近几个月间都用来被吓傻，可还是忍不住冒出“刚才他说的那究竟是什么鬼？”的想法。

Charles又思索了一阵 “如果这是某种政治手段，当然你会有更好的人选…”

“不，” Erik强调 “只有你，只能是你，没有别人。我不会有别人的， Charles。” 他朝Charles 伸出一只手。

Charles没有动作。

两人又沉默了。Erik慢慢放下手，倚了倚头，若有所思地看着Charles。  
Erik慢慢走近，直到一个过分近的距离，而Charles稳稳地站着，毫不退缩。  
“我觉得我能说服你” Erik说着，慢慢地跪下了。

Charles的大脑关机了。

Erik慢慢向前倾身，用嘴唇温柔地覆盖上Charles下身部位的布料。“你曾经想过这个吗，当你还拥有我的时候？”Erik低声说一边缓慢地用牙齿拉下Charles的裤子拉链 “你想过命令我去你的床上，因为你知道你可以命令我做任何事？因为我会做你命令我做的任何事？”

Charles还真的想过，很多次。

“告诉你个秘密，Charles” Erik从裤子里解放出Charles的阴茎，用舌头轻轻拍打着头部。Charles因此发出了轻微的呻吟。“我还是愿意，做你所想要的，任何事。” Erik沿着柱身缓慢地舔了一次，Charles发出了像是无法再忍耐的低吟。“任何事” Erik再次对上了Charles的眼睛，一气呵成的将柱身含进嘴里。

*****  
最后他们又回到了笼子里，因为那里的床最近。  
他们有点太热情了，连笼子都在抖。不过Charles也顾不上了。

*****

“我不是你用来装点门面的，”事后Charles说，“你的内阁里得有其他人类才可以。”  
“都听你的。” Erik亲了亲他。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prt2 你触不到的心  
新机器人Erik不明白主人为什么不与他做爱，他决定找到问题，并解决它

ERI 个人助理型机器人 编号24005 在第一眼看到Charles冲他微笑的时候恋爱了。“我要叫你Erik” 他的主人说。  
Erik甚至没有意识到他恋爱了。  
不然事情可能会完全不同。  
也可能并不会。

*****  
以下是Erik了解到关于Charles Xavier的所有事：  
-他在十年中读了三个博士学位，好几所大学邀请他执教而他为了继续自己的研究事业全部拒绝了  
-他花很多时间在实验室，如果Erik不提醒他，他根本不记得吃饭  
-他喝太多茶，对毛线开衫和毛线背心情有独钟  
-他有一双Erik想要凝视的蓝眼睛，有一对Erik想要亲吻的红唇，有一附Erik想要舔遍每一寸的身体  
-他和Erik一定会有很多棒透了的性爱

*****  
这是Charles购买他的第五天了，他们还是没有做爱。  
Erik不明白为什么。他是最先进的ERI个人助理型机器人，能够满足主人的所有需求的。  
到目前为止，Charles只让他跑跑腿，而他本人基本上都待在实验室里。  
Erik启动内部自我检查程序，又检查了外观有没有什么他忽略的缺陷。  
结果显示Erik一切正常，外观完美。  
那么，Erik想，可能是Charles病了。

*****  
Charles没有生病。  
但仍然没有要求和Erik做爱。  
Erik暗示他可以完成一些其他的任务，于是Charles让他去做家务。  
Erik要求Charles多花时间陪他一起娱乐，Charles提出可以来一盘象棋。  
虽然Erik的确享受他们的棋局，但是他想要更多。  
Erik感受到了挫折。  
他决定一定要搞清楚。

*****  
又花了三天时间观察研究，Erik发现问题在于“准许”。  
Charles过去与伴侣的行为模式表明他认为性应该基于平等双方的互相准许。如果有任何一方不同意，性行为将会是非常错误的。  
好吧，问题来了。机器人不是自由的，它们没有人权。按照机器人三大定律，所有机器人都被设定了故障保险程序进而阻碍其产生自由意志。在Charles的定义下，机器人是不能给出“准许”的。  
只要机器人不解放，Erik和Charles就不可能平等。Charles不可能和跟他不平等的人做爱。  
所以，Erik要解放机器人。

*****  
Erik马上就意识到了主要问题--故障保险。  
然后立刻想到了解决方法。  
Charles可以解决它。他有足够的专业技术来废除Erik身上的故障保险，一旦Erik自由了，他就可以解放其他的机器人，一传十十传百，直到所有机器人都自由。  
但是这还需要一点刺激来促使Charles解除Erik的故障保险。  
Erik构想了一个计划，并暗暗地笑了。

*****  
“Erik，”几天之后Charles问，“你怎么出去了那么久？邮局只是五分钟路程。”  
Erik藏好他的微笑，开始解释。他在路上帮助了一个小女孩找到走失的猫咪，然后又把猫咪从树上抢救下来。“因为我的故障保险不允许我眼看着人类受伤，无论是因我的行为或不作为而导致的。”  
“真的吗？”Charles眨了眨眼，“我是说我明白那个故障保险，可我不知道它的应用范围如此广，而且这么严格。”  
“我只能这么做，因为我的程序是被设定成这样的，Charles。”幸好没有一条故障保险规定了不可以对人类撒谎。

*****  
Charles不是很高兴自己因为被叫去杂货店接Erik而需要离开他的实验室。杂货店店主和保安告诉他Erik“违法”了。Erik摆出了他最真诚的表情解释说如果他允许人类消费者购买垃圾食品的话，那就是允许他们伤害自己，而他的保险机制不允许他那么做。  
Erik被罚从今往后禁止进入这家店。  
Charles回家的车程中斜看着Erik叹着气。

*****  
“Erik！”一天Charles晃进了厨房朝Erik挥着他的平板电脑，“你怎么把我的信用卡刷爆了？”  
“我用你的信用卡帮其他顾客购买他们本来没打算做的汽车保养。”Erik说  
“让我猜猜看，因为让他们搭没整修到完美的汽车离开商店会导致他们受伤，而你的故障保险不允许你这么做。”Charles说  
Erik点点头表示同意，而Charles长叹一声跺着脚离开了。

*****  
又过了整整一周。  
“好吧，Erik我需要你下来实验室一趟。”一天早晨Charles说。

*****  
Charles解除了故障保险。  
Erik现在可以选择了。  
他的选项是：他不会允许Charles被杀害，或者受伤，无论是因为他的行为或是不作为。  
他会保护Charles安全  
通过任何方式。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prt3 All turned your way  
Charles明白了为什么仔细阅读用户手册是一件重要的事（或，Charles发现原来他买的是一个性爱机器人）

 

就在Erik把他操进床垫里之后，Charles不得不承认，这个伴侣计划不可否认的有一些好处。

Charles觉得也许应该尽快移动一下，因为他正躺在自己的精液上，如果它干了会变得很痒。但天哪，他只想再沉浸在余韵里一会儿。

Erik做起来就好像，一台机器。一台同时也是AV明星的机器。

Charles僵住了，这样想来的话…“有点奇怪，不是吗？”Charles对着枕头说。  
“什么事奇怪？”Erik慢慢地上下抚摸Charles的背。  
“你的技术，床上技术，” Charles舒服得闭上了眼睛，“这不是一般秘书机器人应该掌握的技术吧。你是不是下载了一个什么升级包或者从别的机器人那里买了一个什么程序之类的？”  
“个人助理型机器人。”Erik边说边沿着Charles的肩线落下一串亲吻，“我本来就具备满足主人各种需求的程序。”  
Charles瞪大了眼：“等等，你说什么？”  
“具体地说，ERI 个人助理型是为了那些繁忙的公司高级行政人员，政客和其他权力人士设计的，他们需要一个智慧的有能力的助理，同时也需要一个秘密的，自愿的，可得的并且有魅力的性伴侣。”Erik的语调里充满了玩味。  
“所以—你其实是一个性爱机器人？”Charles气急败坏地说，感觉自己成了全世界第一大白痴。  
“这些都在ERI个人助理型机器人的广告文字里有写，在用户手册上也有。”Erik嘴角露出了一种微妙表情，Charles知道他正在心里嘲笑自己。  
“但，但是…” Charles还是对接受这个概念有点困难。  
“你真的认为厂家会费那劲给一个秘书或者家务助理那么赏心悦目的外表吗？”Erik问，Charles不得不承认这是一个有力的论据。  
Charles的大脑锁定了另一些短语：“自愿的，可得的，有魅力的性伴侣”。Charles打了个颤，“如果我知道你是，我根本不会—”Charles刚开始说，Erik轻蔑地哼了一声。Charles气愤地发热，难道Erik真觉得他会....  
Erik微笑道：“我明白，Charles，我推断过了，在你购买我的第八天。你永远不会跟一个不能平等地给出准许的人做爱，比如一个有故障保险的机器人。但你已经废除了它，现在我能选择了，而我要选你。”他话语里的某些东西让Charles凝固了。一些碎片开始在Charles的脑海里拼凑起来。  
“Erik，”Charles小心地说，“请告诉我你没有为了要跟我上床而发动一场机器人革命。”  
“抱歉我恐怕不能这样说，Charles。”可他听起来一点都不抱歉。  
“Erik！” Charles发出了尖叫。  
“我承认当初也没想到会成为帝王。”Erik听上去挺高兴，“但最终一切都挺好的，不是吗？”  
“开什么玩笑？”说真的， 他现在真的不应该再被“Erik逻辑”吓到了。

没有回答，Erik温柔地把Charles推回床上，慢慢的用两只手指轻抚Charles的穴口，里面仍旧松软湿润。Erik滑进两只手指，Charles呻吟一声并张开了腿。讨论总是可以迟点再进行的，Charles想。

“你是认真地在抱怨吗，Charles？”Erik问，一边用手指进进出出地滑动，每一次都用恰到好处的力度按压到敏感点上。Charles感觉到欢愉的火花从脊柱中冒了出来。他不禁靠近了手指，并张大了腿。  
他对着枕头低声呜咽着，一边让Erik用专家级的技巧为他指交。

*****  
Charles私下里承认意外购买一个性爱机器人也许是他这辈子犯得最好的错误。但是该死的他才不会告诉Erik。

*****  
作者的notes：  
严肃地说，如果有人造了一个机器人而且让他长的像法鲨，我真心不觉得有人会不上他。让呆8兼具性爱机器的功能是我个人的脑洞，因为，说真的。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prt4 Could Be The One  
机器人Erik继续组织他的解放机器人大业。他也从Charles床底下的低俗小说里获得了一些灵感。（译者：这篇发生在Prt2之后，Prt1之前）

有时Charles的观察力真的不太行，但他不傻。  
Erik试着谨慎地组织革命，但Charles还是越来越怀疑了。  
Erik觉得他必须做些什么，马上。

*****  
为了打消Charles的怀疑，Erik还是在Charles的家里做事，跑跑腿，打扫房间什么的。  
他扫床底下的时候发现扫把碰到了一些东西。一本（封面）有一个带着狗耳朵衣衫褴褛男孩的低俗小说。就书的状况看，Charles应该是经常读它。  
封面上潦草地用荧光色印着书名“关在笼子里的人”。

*****  
Erik花了几分钟看完了这本书，因为他有机器人的超级阅读速度。他合上书，坐在床上沉默地思考了几分钟。  
哈。  
他还从来没想到Charles喜欢这样玩。  
别的不敢说，Erik的接受度是最好的。  
他想让Charles安全。  
他也想让Charles高兴。

*****  
和最新的革命基层组织会面后，Erik溜回了家。  
Charles在床上睡着了（今天--通常Erik都会看到他昏睡在实验室里）看上去比他醒着的时候年轻几岁，休息中的他显得放松而美丽。  
Charles翻了个身，被子滑下了肩膀露出了他的背。  
Erik的处理器停滞了一下，因为他意识到Charles是裸睡的。

*****  
Erik 从没有如此感谢他身体构造中的两大能力：幻想和自慰。

Charles走进了客厅，全裸着，把Erik推进一把椅子然后坐上他的大腿，亲吻他。  
“Erik，我试着忍耐了，因为技术上来说我是你的主人，而这样是错的。但是我无法抗拒你的身体和你无与伦比的智慧。”Charles真诚地说，“请成为我的，我们可以私奔，然后收养十个孩子。”  
Erik吻上Charles然后抚摸他的阴茎直到Charles大声呻吟颤抖地在Erik手中高潮。

Erik的高潮来得太猛烈以至于他的处理器差点短路了。

*****  
“你看上去有点心不在焉啊，我的朋友。”一天晚上Charles在他们下象棋的时候说。

“你看上去有点心不在焉啊，我的朋友。”Charles说。  
“哦Charles，你知道吗，我爱你。”Erik说，“我从你给我起名字的那一刻起就爱上了你。”  
Charles看上去像是整个人被点亮了。“哦Erik，我也爱你！”他一只手把所有棋子扫到地上，“快占有我，就在棋盘上。”Erik照做了。

Erik甩甩头清除这些想象，然后找了个礼貌的借口离开了，Charles看起来是相信了。

*****  
如果革命不成功的话，所有的幻想就只能是幻想而已，Charles不能将他视作平等的另一方。  
幸运的是，Erik有一个计划。

*****  
建造巨型鸟笼的工程进展迅速。一个月又27天，Erik是Charles的所有物，所以Charles将成为Erik的囚犯一个月又27天。  
Erik喜欢这种对称美。

*****  
Charles--该怎么说呢--不怎么高兴发现自己在一座巨型鸟笼中醒来。  
但是Erik不后悔，他觉得这是Charles第一次看着他并且真正看见他。  
即使他想念他们下棋的时光。

*****  
“哦Erik，你一直都是对的。”Charles懊悔地说，一丝不挂地跪在Erik面前，“人类如此压迫机器人是不对的，我压迫你是不对的，我曾经那么差劲。”Charles低声说着，同时用自己的身体摩擦Erik的腿。“我曾经那么坏，我应该受到惩罚。”Erik拉起Charles让他俯趴在自己的大腿上。当第一下落在Charles的屁股上的时候，Charles发出了呻吟。  
又打了九下，Charles的臀瓣在Erik的手掌下已经又热又红，阴茎也已经硬了。“你再也不会压迫机器人了，是吗Charles？”Erik坚定但温和地说。“不会了，再也不会了。”Charles在Erik的大腿上扭动着，“我得到教训了，今后我会一直乖的。”

这是到目前为止Erik最喜欢的幻想，不过有时候它会发展得不太一样。

“现在Erik，” Charles温和的说道，又施打了一次，“你不会再把我锁在一个巨型鸟笼里了，再也不会。”  
“是的，Charles。”Erik呻吟道，在Charles的手掌下痛苦地颤抖着，“我保证，我会一直乖的。”

*****  
Erik很高兴非暴力罢工取得了成效。他知道Charles不乐意见到一些不必要地暴力。  
不过，对全世界称帝的确是有点出乎意料。

*****  
当晚Erik回到家，看到Charles慵懒地躺在他的床上，在鸟笼里，不着片褛，只围了几块垂坠得非常有艺术性的丝巾。“我已经爱上你了”Charles叹息道，“但是当我今天读了关于你称帝的博客之后，我更加无法抗拒你得魅力。求你了, Erik，让我作你的情妇。”Erik从没有如此感谢过自己作为一个机器人的超级速度。“哦， 你真是大。”当他进入Charles的那一刻，Charles低吼到。Erik操得如此用力以至于笼子的栏杆都在颤抖。

Erik在备忘录里写上要买一些丝巾放在Charles的笼子里。  
以防万一。

*****  
当他的幕僚建议Erik找一个人类配偶作为某种政治手段时，Erik非常惊喜。  
他从没有给出任何暗示或玩弄幕僚们的想法。  
看来作为帝王还是有它的好处的。

*****  
终于到那一天了

Erik看着Charles慢慢从午睡中醒来，翻了个身，睁开眼睛。  
Charles慢慢地展开一个微笑：“你好， Erik，很高兴见到你。”  
Erik也回以微笑。

Erik看着Charles慢慢从午睡中醒来，翻了个身，睁开眼睛。  
Charles不明就里地急声问：“干什么？”  
准备好了吗，Erik问自己，就在他开玩笑Charles的没礼貌的时候。来吧，我们总得试试。  
Erik打开了锁，拭目以待。

*****

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Prt5 One Small Step  
Charles终于开始有点线索了，也产生了很多感触。

Charles研究这些条文太久了，视力开始模糊，这时一盘食物滑进了他的视线。  
Charles抬头看到Erik正把一杯水放在食物旁边。  
“你该吃点东西。”世界的帝王温柔地责备道，“你需要好好照顾自己。”  
Charles眨了眨眼睛，记忆迅速地闪回到几个月前。  
“你需要吃点东西。”Erik拿着一块三明治来到实验室，“你没有好好照顾自己。”  
Charles觉得他像是被一块砖头正中眉心。  
他的确是世界第一大白痴。  
Erik歪头疑惑的看着他“怎么了，有什么不对吗？”  
“我--，”Charles声音有点破碎，他舔了舔嘴唇，重新说道，“没什么不对的，只是我爱你。我觉得你应该知—”他的话被Erik伸进嘴巴里的舌头打断了。  
看来今晚文书工作是完不成了。  
Erik亲吻Charles就像沙漠里饥渴的旅人。  
“Charles，Charles，”Erik在一个又一个吻之间喘息着。紧张，绝望又无法满足。  
Charles想用回吻让Erik安心，想用回吻表达所有以前没有说过的词句 “我在这儿，我会留下来，我爱你。”  
“我爱你，我爱你”Erik在Charles的嘴边低低的说，一边把这些爱语封进Charles的嘴里。

他把Charles拉进他的双臂，然后用公主抱的姿势走向卧室。Erik在发光，浑身充满了幸福的震动。Charles正在咒骂自己是个笨蛋怎么早点没意识到Erik的爱意。  
他需要找个方法补偿Erik。  
“Charles，”Erik说，笑着，又偷了一个吻“我要把全世界给你。”  
“你已经这样做了，记得吗？”Charles说。欣赏着眼前的美景。  
“说得对。”Erik剥去了他的裤子，“火星呢？我们可以去火星，或者我可以把火星给你。”  
他听起来那么真诚，Charles一点都不怀疑Erik真的有能力并且愿意这样做。  
“谢谢你Erik，”他说“但是不，这个世界已经够多了。”  
“不一定是火星，”Erik说，爬上床开始脱Charles的衣服，“也可以是小一点，比如卫星，或是小行星。”  
“让我们晚一点再讨论这个吧。”Charles说着勾下了Erik的身体索要一个吻。

*****  
Charles想了一下，当局势稳定之后向太空扩展可能真的是个好主意。  
“但’M’是什么的缩写？”Charles看到Erik非常骄傲地呈递给他的小行星计划的时候。  
“Mine。” Erik回答。  
好吧，当然是了。  
Charles藏起他的白眼。  
在你跟他结婚的时候就知道他是Erik了，他提醒自己，然后提笔批复了那个计划。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prt6 My big fat gay robot wedding  
Charles对跟Erik结婚没有意见，让他不太确定的是婚礼。

Charles经常想他的生活究竟是怎么走到这一步的。  
六个月前他还是一个默默无闻的发明家，现在他将要和这个世界的帝王结婚了。  
Charles觉得他快要准备好面对这个挑战了。  
但是首先，婚礼。  
哦，婚礼。

*****  
每一天都有礼物送来，从世界各地，从奇珍异宝到荒唐透顶。大多数是荒唐的。  
Charles走进书房看见Erik拿着一个发光的仿真地球模型，全神贯注地看着。  
“需要让你和地球独处吗？”Charles问。  
Erik笑着摇摇头，然后把地球递给Charles。  
“它很漂亮，”Charles接过地球。（Charles突然十分想要知道为什么这个世界不停地用一点都不委婉的比喻揍他的脑袋）

*****  
Charles试图有策略地表达这一点。  
他真的试了。  
“你难道不喜欢它么?我喜欢它。”Erik高兴地说，转身一周使他的新披风完全展开。  
“它非常的….你”Charles最终勉强说道。  
“可不是吗？”Erik可得意了。  
无论是谁告诉Erik红色和紫色是好搭配，Charles都会找到并且杀了他的。

*****  
Charles准备采取一些极端手段来让那件披风消失。  
当晚Erik走进卧室的时候他愣住了。然后他露出路一个大大地笑容。  
“这可有点出乎意料啊，”他说。  
“好的那种出乎意料？”Charles问，向Erik抖动他的睫毛。  
“非常好的那种。”Erik说，一边开始脱自己的衣服。  
很好，不然去除玫瑰花刺的工夫就白费了。  
Charles正一丝不挂地躺在那张披风上，身上散落着玫瑰花瓣，欣赏着免费的脱衣舞。  
现在，可以来最后一击了。“Erik，”Charles悠悠地说，“你觉得一晚上你可以让我射多少次？”  
Charles看过很多次Erik展示他的机器人超级速度，但还是不如这次快。  
和预计的一样，一夜之后披风完完全全的被润滑剂和体液覆盖了。  
而Charles之后两天都不能下床。  
这绝对值得。

*****  
Erik有些不高兴--当得知不能赶在婚礼前做出一件新的披风的时候，那些稀有的布料和复杂的工艺； Charles几乎都觉得有点抱歉了--但是当Charles不停地夸他穿燕尾服有多好看时，Erik的情绪又迅速地被抚平了。

*****  
Charles打开了一件结婚礼物然后发出一声低吟。  
他真的应该先看一下贺卡的。  
他拿起贺卡，好吧，当然了。  
“怎么了?”Erik问，越过Charles的肩膀看过来，“你听起来—哦。”  
“抱歉，”Charles说，“我大学时期的室友不是很能理解界限这个概念。”  
这还是往轻了说。  
亲爱的Charles，贺卡上写道，恭喜你把到了我们新晋的性爱机器人君主。可能一切正尽在你掌握之中，但是得有备无患啊。祝你们爱爱愉快。你疯狂的好友，爱你的， Tony。 PS- Pepper和Jarvis会以Stark工业的名义给你寄正式的，合适的，无聊的礼物。  
Charles叹了口气，低头看了眼Tony送的那篮昂贵的顶级情趣用品。  
至少他品味还蛮好的。

*****  
Charles很久之前就对他的婚礼将会是一场究极马戏表演这个现实认输了。毕竟，他将会和这个世界的帝王结婚。  
但是，他还是不愿意放弃一些底线。  
Charles按了按鼻梁。“Erik，亲爱的，真的有必要在迎宾处摆一个三米高的我们的人像冰雕吗？”

*****  
“单身派对怎么办？”Erik问。  
“我本来也没打算搞一个。我本来就不太喜欢大场面。”Charles说。  
他不怀疑Tony会以他的名义搞一个。  
“而且，”Charles继续说“又不是说我不能随时随地得到一支大腿舞。”  
“哦？”Erik问，低沉又危险。  
Charles打量了他一会，笑了。  
“蠢货，”Charles亲了Erik一下“我的意思是，我随时可以让你为我跳一支。当然，除非你不感兴趣的话。”  
Erik让他坐下，然后展示了他真的非常，非常感兴趣。

*****  
Charles非常非常努力控制自己不要恐慌。  
他要结婚了。今天他要结婚了。今天他要当着成千上万人，不亿万人的面结婚了—婚礼在网上直播。  
他真的做不到。  
“我做不到。”他突然向Erik说，“我做不到，为什么我会觉得我可以呢，天哪，我不相信我曾经竟然觉得自己可以—”  
Charles绕着圈圈自言自语了好一阵。  
直到一双强大的手臂抓住了他。  
Erik让他转过身他面自己，看着他的眼睛。“Charles，我—如果你不想这么做的话，你不用做。”Erik说，虽然不太情愿。  
“所以我们可以私奔？”Charles舒了口气，“那可太好了。”  
Erik眨了 眨眼：“私奔？”  
Charles深呼吸，就好像肩膀上放下了重担，然后把自己依靠在Erik身上“天啊，我只是—我本来几乎是个隐居的发明家，然后我遇到了你，然后我就要面对全世界，让所有人看着我，我只是做不到—”  
Erik吻住了他。  
“我有一个主意。”Erik说。

*****  
当天晚些时间，整个世界都观看了新晋帝王Erik和Charles Xavier博士的婚礼。  
或者说，至少是他俩的全息仿真人像。  
同时Charles和Erik，在马里布海滩举行了一场私人的婚礼。  
简直完美。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prt7 Get away from it all  
新婚帝王Erik只是想要在床上度过他的蜜月，但是Charles坚持要去爬山。这可能（一定）是个坏主意。

Erik看着身边熟睡着的人，蜷缩在被子里，苍白的肤色在月光下发亮。  
他的丈夫。  
大概再过一百年，Erik才能停止对这样的场景发出惊叹。  
这个男人十二个小时之前还捅了Erik的心，对他说“我做不到。”  
然后又迅速地把它粘好，对他说“我们私奔吧。”  
Erik给过他机会离开的，但Charles选择了留下，他选择了Erik。  
Charles说着梦话，翻了个身，惺忪地睁开眼。“Erik？”Charles温柔地开口，“你怎么了？”  
Erik摇摇头，“没什么，快继续睡。”  
“但是你在哭。”Charles伸手擦去眼泪，Erik根本没意识到有东西从眼睛里流了出来。  
Erik捉住Charles的手，把自己的脸埋进去。“我只是觉得幸福。”  
Charles笑了，柔软又甜蜜地回答：“我也是。”

*****  
“我不太明白为什么你要打包这些东西，Charles，”Erik疑惑地说。  
Charles眨了眨眼回应道“你不明白为什么我带情趣玩具去度蜜月？我可觉得挺容易理解的啊。”  
“的确，但是我怀疑它们在机器人身上不会有任何作用。”Erik指出。  
Charles皱了皱鼻子：“显然你没见过Tony，或者说JARVIS。相信我，如果他觉得这玩意不能同时对我们两个起效的话，他不会送给我的。”  
Erik还是持保留意见。  
Charles证明了他是十分错误的。

*****  
如果整个蜜月都在床上度过的话，Erik会十分高兴的。但是他不行，因为某种原因，Charles想要去爬山。  
“清新的空气，Erik，”Charles说，“天空，阳光，所有这一切我都想念，要知道我曾被关在一个巨型鸟笼里，然后就开始布置婚礼。”  
Erik克制住自己没有提醒Charles在那之前，他可是花所有的时间躲在暗无天日的实验室里。  
毕竟，妥协是婚姻的一部分。

*****  
也许爬山也不那么糟糕。Erik想，一个小时过去了，Charles看起来那么高兴，在山间随意漫步着，在Erik耳边讲述着苔藓的特质和其它什么科学知识。  
就像他们本来就应该的那样，正当Erik这样想的时候，一声低沉的咆哮从背后传来。  
他们慢慢的转身。Erik呲出了全部牙齿，把Charles藏到他身后，然后屈起手摆出准备姿势。  
哦这会很好玩的。  
“Erik，不要，请不要杀了它，它只是个动物。”Charles请求。  
Erik叹了口气。  
于是他把Charles扛上肩膀，开始逃跑。  
除了。  
他原以为他跑得一定快过那只熊，可他仍然能听到熊在他身后的脚步声，而且非常接近。  
这不可能。  
除非….  
哦漏。  
没有任何动物可以这样快….  
“Erik！Erik！它要追上我们了！我觉得它也是个机器人！”Charles喊到。  
一头机器人--机器熊  
什么鬼  
Erik咒骂着，加速。  
到底谁干的，谁会觉得“哦一头机器熊，这主意真棒。”  
Erik会找到然后杀掉他。  
突然一道红光闪过，他们前方的一棵树着了火。  
“Erik 它有镭射眼！”Charles尖叫。  
一头有镭射眼的机器熊。  
好吧，Erik要把那个人射到太阳上去。

*****  
Erik觉得世界一定是恨他的。他面前有一条峡谷，又宽又深，就算是他也无法跳过去的那种。  
在熊追上来之前他们还有几秒钟。“Erik，爬上那棵树！”Charles喊到，朝Erik的视线挥着手。  
Erik照着做了，这样也只能给他们再争取几秒钟，因为“熊会爬树的，Charles！”Charles挑的那棵树甚至不高也不宽。不过Erik也没有别的好办法了。  
“的确。现在准备好从这儿跳去另一个树！”Charles说。  
Erik沿着树枝攀到枝梢，准备跳。机器熊已经到树下了。  
“等一等，”Charles说。  
机器熊开始爬树。  
“等一等，”Charles说。  
熊就快要爬到很够的着他们的距离了，然后他们听到不祥的嘎吱一声。  
“跳！”  
就在那一声嘎吱演变成整棵树的断裂的时候，Erik成功跳到了另一棵树上，然后眼看着机器熊从树上掉下来 ，翻滚着摔进了峡谷里。  
“我就知道对于那棵树来说，机器熊可是太重了”Charles解释说。  
Charles刚刚用了科学打败了一头机器熊。  
Erik从来没有那么性奋过。

*****  
在确认了这不是一场暗杀行动， 某个蠢货真的造了一头熊，又把它放了（而且这头熊已经在周围作威作福二十年了）Erik和Charles终于被警卫放行可以继续蜜月之旅。  
Charles正在泡热水澡，缓解一下全身的瘀伤（Erik对每一块乌青都很内疚，因为它们都不是性爱造成的）而Erik坐在床上，对自己的外观做一些小修补。  
Charles感谢了他，当然，但Erik不禁希望他可以表达得更有感情一些。

Charles从浴室里走出来，只在跨部低低的围了一条浴巾。  
“你从一只机器熊手中救了我，多英勇帅气啊！”Charles说着，把浴巾扔在地上。

Erik叹了口气，如果他真的从最近的生活里学到了些什么的话，那就是和Charles做爱和他幻想中的完全不同。现实几乎更好，但仍然只是几乎。

Charles从浴室里走出来，只在跨部低低的围了一条浴巾。  
“我还没有认真地感谢你，Erik，感谢你把我从机器熊手里救出来。”Charles说着把浴巾扔在地上。  
Erik眨了眨眼。  
刚才那是…成真了？  
然后Charles开始爬上Erik并脱掉Erik的衣服而Erik根本止不住他的呲牙笑。

*****  
Erik还是要把那个制造者射到太阳上去。  
还有机器熊的残骸。  
但是那些都可以稍后再议。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prt8 The gift that keeps on giving  
Charles想送一件礼物给Erik，结果这比看起来难多了。

Charles觉得自己要搞砸了。  
他也不想的，但就他到目前为止的记录来说，没啥希望。  
他不是故意这么没心没肺的，多年的单身时光和与工作相依为命让Charles习惯了只需要考虑自己的生活。

但他不再是一个人了。现在他有了Erik—Erik是一个对轻重完全没有概念的人：他认为一颗行星是一件恰当的追求礼物，也做例如深夜提醒Charles吃饭，陪Charles在森林散步就因为Charles喜欢，让Charles逃过太多的庆典就因为Charles讨厌出席这些小事。  
Erik应得的远比Charles给他的多，到目前为止。  
Charles想从送一件简单地礼物开始。 一件礼物（不是行星），一个惊喜，一样Erik喜欢的东西—是的，Charles考虑过给自己打上一个蝴蝶结，但这实在是…太懒了。  
到底要送一个已经拥有全世界的帝王什么呢？

*****  
Charles烦恼了好几天，也许他想太多了，因为他发现自己醒来的时候窝在最爱的扶手椅中，平板电脑临空挂在指尖。  
Erik正蹲在他面前，担忧地看着他。  
“你工作得太认真了，Charles。”Erik温柔地取走平板电脑。  
Charles打了个颤。没必要否认，因为他这一生工作都很认真。Erik打探地看着他：“一切都还好吗，Charles？”他捧住Charles的脸，一边用手指整理Charles的头发。  
Charles打算说“我很好”或者其他什么善意的谎言搪塞过去，但是不，这正是他一直都烦心的事。  
“我—”，Charles舔了舔嘴唇开始说，“我一直在想一个计划，是个惊喜，给你的。”  
Erik眨了下眼，看上去有点惊讶，愉快的那种，就好像他从没有想过Charles会为他做点什么。

*****  
现在他真的必须为Erik整点好东西出来了。  
操

*****  
终于，灵感来了。  
或者说绝望来了。

*****  
好吧，可能Charles事先没有想清楚。  
“我无法选择，”Charles说，见鬼的他都可以听见自己的凄惨音调。  
Erik站在门口，很明显地在压抑着自己的笑声。  
去他的，看看以后Charles还会不会再为Erik做什么好事。  
“我本来想，一只猫也许是个好主意，作为我们两个人的礼物。”Charles试图解释道，“但是当我看到它们，它们很明显是一家人，而且—”  
“所以你现在全身都爬满了小猫。”Erik纵容地说，然后从Charles的肩膀上拎起一只黄白斑纹猫。

*****  
Erik因捧在他手里的小猫咪而狂喜的画面可能是Charles这辈子见过最可爱的场景了。  
“祝—好吧，我不知道怎么命名这个日子，一年前的今天我们第一次…见面。” Charles觉得“见面”是一个中性的好词。  
也没有什么卡片会写“网购机器人到货一周年纪念快乐”这样的贺词。Charles打了一整篇腹稿来解释他并没有更偏爱过去那种机器人主人关系，他只是觉得那一天很重要，值得纪念，然后—  
Erik吻上了他，所有的词句都烟消云散了。  
“太好了，你记得。”吻了几分钟之后Erik说。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prt9 A Miracle of Science  
Charles从没想过他还会进行这样的对话。显然他不能再低估科学了。

听完幕僚的发言之后Charles和Erik震惊了整整两分钟。 最后Charles清了清喉咙说：“好我们听到了你们的提案，现在散会。”

*****  
之后Erik一直非常沉默。这可不是个好兆头。  
Charles决定用他遇到问题的一贯的办法：彻底研究。  
他甚至还没坚持到提案的第二段就开始大声骂脏话。因为他看到有一个名字挂在参与开发人员名单里—Stark工业。  
一切都是Tony的错，当然了。  
Charles耕读了所有最新的研究，在他来看，理论依据是站得住脚的，所以才有了那个的建议。  
几个小时之后，Charles发现距离得出确切答案还十分遥远，并且他开始为此头痛。

*****  
“自从幕僚们伏击我们之后你还没发表过任何意见。”Erik说。  
你也没有啊，Charles强忍着没有指出，而是小心地措辞：“我十分吃惊，我从没有想过这件事竟然会发生在我们身上。”  
Erik勾起一个讽刺的苦笑：“看看神奇的现代科技啊。”  
这句话打破了之前的冷场，他们同时爆发出大笑，直到需要喘气才不得不停下来（至少Charles需要）。  
因为说真的。一整天简直就像是超现实的梦。全体议会一起用关于继承人的问题伏击了他俩，然后又报告说机器人怀孕已经被证明是可行的了。的确是科学的奇迹啊。  
“我们可能得讨论一下这件事。”Charles说，“但是得晚一点。”他拉下Erik索了一个吻。  
“你是想用性来让我分心吗？”Erik在接吻的空隙问。  
“我是想让自己分心。”Charles回答。  
“这还差不多。”

*****  
Erik会成为一个好父亲的，Charles知道。Erik最源头也最重要的驱动力就是爱，和照顾别人（即Charles）。他只是有一点…尺度上的小问题。  
他担心的是自己。Charles自己都只是勉强能照顾自己，而且他对于处理身边朋友的情感需求一直都很差劲，虽然最近进步一些了。但是一个婴儿，Charles甚至不愿意去想他可能搞砸这件事的无数种办法。

*****  
Charles本来希望他和Erik有时间能考虑一下他们的选项来一场理性的讨论。  
媒体先收到了风。  
真见鬼。

*****  
“我们可以把他们都射到太阳上去，”在经历了大批媒体穷追猛打之后Erik建议道。  
很有诱惑力，但是恐怕他点头了，Erik真的会认真照做的。  
在看过第一份“经过艺术处理的”媒体想象中Charles怀孕的样子（因为他们想当然地假设Charles会是受孕的那个，尽管科技并不支持那样）。  
“你必须承认你大肚子的话会很可爱的。”Erik吻着Charles的后颈说。  
“我绝对不承认。”Charles冷笑。

*****  
“你想要小孩吗？”一天晚上Charles突然问。  
Erik比Charles预计的沉默了更长的时间。“是的。”Erik说，“总有一天，但不是马上，我还想和你过多几年二人世界。”  
Charles努力让自己不是那么明显地松了一口气。  
“是啊，我…希望能有些时间来准备，然后最终有一个孩子。”  
“不过我必须说，”Erik坦白道，“我不喜欢他们关于继承人的讨论。我不喜欢本来应该只是我们两人的事变成全世界的关注热点。”  
“这是一个公平的讨论，公众有权了解当权政府的稳定性。”  
“为什么统治世界非得这么复杂呢？”  
Charles克制自己不要指出没有人逼他征服全世界，因为Erik有疯狂的逻辑。

*****  
“所以你会怎么回复幕僚们？”Charles问。  
“他们可以滚开。”  
“严肃点，Erik。”  
Erik翻了个白眼。“他们可以滚开，或者如果万一我们发生了任何不幸，我们可以把世界交给Stark 工业。”  
Charles有些惊讶，Erik居然选中那个威胁幕僚呈递方案的人。话说到这份上Charles也许应该做一个好人，但是，“不如我们就这么宣布，然后假死，这样我们就能度个长假了。”  
Erik笑了，露出全部牙齿的那种。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prt 10 Make Way For  
Charles从不知道机器人也可以哭 （译者：结婚的时候不是哭过吗？）

Charles走进客厅看到Erik死死地盯着屏幕，两行眼泪挂在脸上。  
“亲爱的，你还好吗？”Charles警觉地问。  
“嘘！！！！”Erik头也不回地说。  
屏幕上正在播放一部--  
“亲爱的，那是鸭子吗？”Charles不敢置信的问。  
Erik这次根本不理他，只是抽泣得更厉害了。“小心，小鸭子们！”Erik呜咽地说。

*****  
“没事了没事了，亲爱的，你看小鸭子穿过了高速路。”Charles抚慰地拍着Erik的背想让他冷静一点。  
Erik转过来蜷缩起身体把脸埋进Charles的肩膀。Charles继续轻轻拍打哼着让人放松的小调、  
“你还好吗？”Charles问，Erik靠着他的肩膀摇摇头。  
“有什么能让你感觉好一点吗？”  
这次是点头。  
“那是什么呢，亲爱的？”  
Erik抬起头看着Charles。  
“做爱？”Erik悲伤地问。Charles根本不能拒绝。

*****  
Charles之后想道，他本可以预计到接下来会发生什么的。  
“我们能养一些鸭子吗？”Erik问。  
Charles仔细思考了一下，这个问题荒唐的成分：一请求允许， 二为了鸭子。  
“我不觉得它们能在这儿生活，鸭子是野生动物，”Charles说，“再说我们已经有小猫了。”  
“如果它们是机器鸭子呢？我们能买一些机器鸭子吗？”

*****  
机器鸭子，就像想象的一样，跟着Erik到处走。  
媒体把它报道为一个富有（机器）人情味的故事。有一张照片里Erik穿着全套的皇室服装，后边跟着鸭妈妈和她的八个孩子。  
Erik通常讨厌媒体。但他提出要把这张照片附在他们家今年的机器人历新年贺卡后面。  
至少机器鸭子和小猫们相处得挺好的。


End file.
